


Silence Is Everything

by veritas_st



Series: Car Sex Vs Bed Sex [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one thing making out in Derek’s car when his dad is waiting on his front porch for him, but completely another to have Derek over him, hands working their way into his pants with his dad only metres away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Everything

“Fuck Derek,” Stiles groans and Derek’s hand clamps hard over his mouth. He’s deep inside Stiles’s body; sweat’s prickling Stiles’s skin, Derek’s own skin sliding against his. It’s hot, the air still, the recent storm doing nothing to clear the dampness that’s been hanging over Beacon Hills. 

Derek’s been away, doing Alpha stuff, or so he told Stiles, and Stiles has missed him like a limb, never thought he would, but the separation caused an ache in his chest that didn’t lessen until he heard the creak of the floorboard under his window and Derek’s hot body plastered to his back. 

“My dad’s down the hall,” Stiles had muttered as Derek pressed him into the mattress and proceeded to touch every inch of Stiles he could find. It’s one thing making out in Derek’s car when his dad is waiting on his front porch for him, but completely another to have Derek over him, hands working their way into his pants with his dad only metres away. 

“Well then you better keep quiet,” Derek had replied. 

Keeping quiet was easier said than done when your uber hot and stupidly horny alpha werewolf _boyfriend_ hadn’t touched you for three days. Hence the hand now clamped over Stiles’s mouth and the muted “hush” Derek breathes out against his lips. 

There’s a certain…appeal to being fucked within an inch of your life whilst your dad’s asleep down the hall. And it’s not the creepy appeal of having your dad know you’re having sex. To be honest, it would be exciting no matter who was down the hall. 

“God Stiles,” Derek breathes, his voice low and almost like he’s speaking directly into Stiles’s head, “missed you…missed this,” Derek sounds wrecked, almost broken and Stiles wraps his legs tighter around him and licks at his palm still clamped over his mouth. Derek’s eyes flash, not red, not dangerous, just with lust and almost overwhelming arousal. He wants to talk, wants to tell Derek he missed him too, missed the way his hands skim over Stiles’s skin, or the small kisses he presses to his temple when he thinks no one else is looking. Wants to tell him that he missed the full feeling of Derek being inside, but Derek’s hand presses harder against his mouth and Stiles just groans behind it, eyes rolling back inside his head as he bares his throat. 

Stiles comes like that, with Derek deep inside, his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist and Derek’s hand around him, comes over his stomach and bites down on the fleshy mound under Derek’s thumb. Derek growls into his throat, a low rumble that vibrates against Stiles’s skin, and comes too. 

Derek lets go of him, eventually, releases Stiles’s mouth and Stiles flexes his jaw as Derek pulls out, falls to the side and breathes hot against Stiles’s shoulder. 

“Do me a favour?” Stiles asks, his voice quiet and raspy. Derek hauls him close. 

“What?

“Don’t go away again,” Stiles’s voice is quiet and Derek hums soothingly, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’s. 

“The things I do for you,” Derek sighs dramatically, his fingers sliding up Stiles’s slick spine. Stiles shifts, presses himself closer. 

“You? I just had sex with you with my dad down the hall…with the door unlocked,” Stiles protests and Derek, in a rare moment of affection, kisses Stiles’s nose. 

“Shut up…”

“And go to sleep…I know,” Stiles feels Derek’s smile against his skin, and settles, throwing one leg over him.

“You know that leg wont stop me from going?” Derek says quietly and Stiles tightens his grip on him. 

“I know,” he murmurs back, he hates it when he wakes to an empty bed, the other side cold like Derek’s never been there and it’s those times that Stiles wishes for a freaky sense of smell. 

“Idiot,” Derek mumbles, but it’s affectionate and his lips slide across Stiles’s forehead. 

“You love me,” Stiles replies, and the answer he gets from Derek is a soft snore.


End file.
